cambiando el futuro
by mikan-hyuga98
Summary: en un futuro donde gobierna el ESP, donde los alices reveldes que capturan son llevados a la muerte segura gracias a unos juegos, donde los alices se esconden habra un brillo de esperanza cuando hotaru construlla una maquina del tiempo y la hija de mikan y natsume tenga como mision evitar que su mundo acabe asi de mal
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Hace mucho que no subo historias pero espero que les guste ^.^

_G.A. no me pertenece (si no hubiera sido una masacre xD)_

_Prologo_

_Tiempo presente…_

**En nuestra querida escuela Gakuen Alice se puede ver a una jovencita con cabellera café, uniforme de sección media y algo rasgada corriendo al salón de clases donde la están esperando con una buena regañisa y nada más y menos que su querido profesor gingin.**

_**-espero que el profesor me deje pasar TwT**_- decía una atolondrada muchacha que aun seguía corriendo-_**maldito bear!-**__ pensaba_

**Corrió un rato hasta que llego a su salón y saludo**

**-ohayou minna!-** dijo una mikan alegre de que todavía faltaban 3 minutos para que el timbre sonara

**-ohayou mikan-chan-** saludaron unas lindas anna y nonoko

**-que te paso en la ropa mikan?-** dijo anna

**-pues veras… me desperté temprano para darle una sorpresa a mi linda hotaru que era una pulsera muy linda color morado como a ella le gusta y Salí corriendo para dárselo y ni siquiera almorcé TwT- decía mikan que trataba de no hacer tanto escándalo por que a hotaru no le gusta el escándalo que ella hace.- después no me di cuenta que me estaba acercando a la casa del maldito de bear y tratando de retroceder se me callo la pulsera TTwTT trate de recuperarla pero no pude y el maldito de bear me rasgo todo el uniforme TTTwTTT**- decía mikan dramatizando cuando vio a….

**-HOTARUUUU! *BAHHH***- decía cuando caía al suelo gracias a hotaru que le disparo con su baka-gun edición especial-

**-no te me acerques vagabunda ¬¬** - decía hotaru mientras guardaba su baka-gun-** mikan ya tienes 16 años y no te puedes comportar ni como niña grande ¬¬ y que te eh dicho de esas coletas¬¬ - **decía hotaru con expresión seria .

**- es que…. Dormí asi y pues como me fui temprano no tuve tiempo de arreglarme el cabello u.u gomenasai hotaru-chan TwT**- decía mikan a su mejor amiga –**te prometo que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer TTwTT-**

**- está bien te creeré pero espero que no se repita-**

**-siii te lo juro, pero ya me iré a sentar ya que luego llega jino-sensei y me regañara si me encuentra parada-**

**-si ve a sentarte baka**- dijo nuestra "tierna" hotaru a su mejor amiga

En eso va entrando un chico de cabello color azabache y ojos color carmesí muy guapo, musculoso, alto, con el uniforme desordenado en pose de niño malo( N/A mejor le paro porque si no se va a convertir en rating M :$$) a lado de el un chico un poco más bajito pero más grande que las chicas igualmente musculoso pero no tan exagerado igual que natsume con un conejo en brazos y llego a donde estaban mikan y hotaru

**-h-hola chicas**- dijo algo sonrojado en chico cuando vio a hotaru

-**hola ruka-pyon :33-** Dice la despistada de mikan al chico

**-hmp**- dice un chico azabache haciendo acto de presencia

**-h-hola natsume-kun-** dice una chica muy sonrojada –**pensé que estarías descansando después de lo de anoche**- comento una inocente mikan

**-Q-que pasó anoche natsume?!-**pregunto cierto chico rubio imaginándose lo peor**- no me digas que tu y sakura-san… ya sabes :$$-**

**-como crees que voy a hacer algo con esta horrible niñita con coletas**- dijo un natsume despreocupado –**florecitas que te eh dicho de esas horribles coletas, ya tienes 16 no? Pues compórtate como una chica de tu edad y deja esas coletas-**

**-PERVERTIDO! QUE TE EH DICHO DE NO ESPIAR MI ROPA INTERIOR .…. A- además yo tengo estas lindas coletitas por que me quería darle un lindo regalo a mi linda hotaru y pase por la casa de bear y me rasgue todo el uniforme y como me desperté temprano no tuve tiempo de arreglarme y.. y**

Ya no había nadie escuchando a mikan todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos y sabia que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

**-Que interesante conversación señorita sakura pero a mí no me interesan sus excusas usted debe estar en su lugar y presentable entendió?!-** dijo un jinno-sensei muy enojado

**-P-pero yoo.. ToT- **

**-nada de peros deberá de ser castigada y le pondré doble trabajo!-**

**-Peroo TToTT….**

**-ahhh todavía quiere mas entonces el triple! Y ya vallase a sentar!-**

**-si jinno-sensei TTTwTTT-**

.

.

_En el Futuro…_

En un bosque muy denso de arboles, Una chica de unos 13 años cabello azabache largo pero maltratado corría desesperadamente y atrás de ella un chico de la misma edad cabello café trataba de protegerla pero estaba muy cansado y no corría a la misma velocidad que la chica.

**-Haku ya falta poco para llegar solo aguanta por favor-** dice la chica volteándose a ver con el chico

**-kari sabes que estoy muy cansado y sin fuerzas ojala padre estuviera aquí el te protegería mejor que yo**- dijo el chico agachando la mirada

**-no digas eso hermano, ya no digas nada, mejor hay que concentrarnos en llegar y curar tus heridas- **

Siguieron corriendo por unos cuantos minutos y subieron a unos árboles de cerca y brincaban muy ágilmente pero las personas que estaban atrás de ellos los iban alcanzando y de repente kari escucho un grito.

**-KOHAKU! HERMANO!-** la chica vio como su hermano era derribado del árbol del que iban saltando y las personas hirieron la pierna del chico con gravedad.- **Malditos bastardos!-** de las manos de la chica empezaban a salir cuchillas afiladas pero no eran de metal más bien eran de hielo pero reforzado- **Me las pagaran!-** dijo la chica antes de lanzar una lluvia de cuchillas e hiriendo de gravedad a las personas malas que iban tras ellos. – **Haku hermanito ya casi llegamos vamos ponte en mi espalda-**

**-está bien solo porque me duele mucho pero entonces pondré un escudo alrededor de nosotros con mi alice ya que no hare nada será mejor que gaste mis energías en esto – **dijo el chico resignado subiéndose a la espalda de su hermana.- l**a próxima ves hikari deja que yo te lleve está bien?-**

**- hermano tú no puedes dejar tu orgullo de lado verdad? Déjalo ni en un momento como este en el que estamos llenos de peligro dejas tu estúpido orgullo de lado te pareces a padre…-** Dijo kari (N/A ya ven que se llaman kohaku y hikari pero de cariño ellos y solo personas reservadas les dicen kari y haku para que no se confundan :33)

Unos cuantos minutos más saltando de árbol en árbol llegaron a una fortaleza un tanto grande rodeado de guardias armados y otros solo con sus potentes alice.

**-Tsubasa déjanos pasar!-** grito Kari a los guardias- **Hablo en serio Haku está herido y necesita atención medica!**

**- eres tu Kari? Déjenla pasar vamos ya la conocen no sé porque esperaron tanto no ven que esta herida?!- **dijo Tsubasa a los guardias.

**-lo sentimos Tsubasa-sama!- **

De inmediato se abrieron las puertas y dejaron entrar a Hikari y a Kohaku. En el interior se podían ver casas, antiguas y desgastadas pero ahí vivían alrededor de 5 personas por familia, siguiendo mas adelante con el recorrido había personas armadas y niños entrenando en el campo dentro de la fortaleza, en ese campo entrenaban sus alices y los que no tenían un alice muy poderoso o letal les daban armas o los estudiaban para socorristas y médicos pero solo algunos se quedaban por eso necesitaban médicos más adelante se divisaba unas casas más o menos mayores donde se atendía a los heridos en guerra , en el centro de esa fortaleza estaba una gran casa era mucho más grande que cualquiera que estaba dentro de la fortaleza , ahí se reunían todos los altos mandos de la fortaleza para tratar temas de mucho riesgo y ver como lo van a enfrentar, ahí se dirigían los niños junto con tsubasa.

-**Kari aquí te quedas tu yo me voy a llevar a tu hermano a el hospital, el sensei te espera en el cuarto principal, creo que es algo muy importante**- dijo tsubasa con una cara de duda

- **está bien tío Tsubasa cuida a mi hermano y ve que lo atienda el hermano de mi tia Hotaru si? Creo que es grave**- dijo Kari poniendo cara triste

**-no te preocupes pequeña tu hermano es fuerte…-** Dijo tsubasa a la niña

**-Tio tsubasa no es por interrumpir pero me DUELE Y MUCHO!- **Dijo quejándose cierto peli castaño

-**ahhh siii ya voy!-** dijo y después se arranco corriendo a las casas llamadas hospital

Mientras tanto Kari estaba entrando a la gran casa y seguía su dirección hasta la puerta principal pero sus instintos le dijeron que la seguían asi que se voltio y en una posición mortal atrapo al sujeto que estaba atrás de ella y no era nada más y nada menos que…

-**ojisan! Pensé que ya estaba adento**- dijo Kari

**-no me digas abuelo me hace sentir más viejo TwT**- dijo con tono meloso narumi- **bueno que esperas para bajar tus brazos y darme un abrazo- **dijo narumi viendo que ella se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

-**Narumi-sensei…..-** dijo Kari antes de romperse a llorar en los brazos de su "abuelito"

**-Estaba tan preocupado por ti Kari, pensé lo peor, pensé que te habías quedado…- **dijo Narumi

-**F-fue tan horrible! Ellos murieron en esos estúpidos juegos**-dijo la chica secándose las lagrimas y recordando lo que había pasado.

-**Shh ya paso vamos adentro mejor**-Dijo narumi tratando de controlar a la chica.

-**si vamos…-**

Entrando estaba una gran base de inteligencia algo fuera de lo común en esa fortaleza y donde seguían los pasos de los malos y del ESP quien ahora dominaba todo lo que conocían como Japón y el mundo dominando a los Alice's, en ese salón había personas con computadoras trabajando en algo que parecía muy importante y en medio una televisión que reproducía como un chico mataba a otro en algo que el ESP denominaría "LOS JUEGOS DE LOS ALICEs's" donde capturaba a los chicos con alice y los obligaba a matarse entre si. De ahí era de donde había venido Hikari y su hermano Kohaku.

-**bien por lo visto no pudiste rescatar a nadie, pero no te culpamos, era muy riesgoso- dijo narumi a Kari**

-**pero ellos murieron por mi culpa**- dijo pero esta vez tratando de ser fuerte.

-**bien lo hecho hecho esta así que sigamos adelante, Hotaru termino de reunir la información necesaria para el aparato gracias a que monitorio a Nodacchi y sus patrones de viaje en el tiempo**.- dijo narumi en tono serio.

-**ósea que ya esta lista la máquina de tiempo?!-** Penso Kari…. Esta era su oportunidad de cambiar todo eso, esta era la oportunidad deseada y solo esperaba una añorada respuesta.

-**si..-** afirmo Narumi-sensei- **ya esta lista….**

Y hasta aquí le dejo por que mañana tengo clases espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto que traigo y de ustedes depende si lo sigo o no

Estamos en contacto

Atte.- mikan-hyuga98 :33


	2. capitulo 1 PLANES

Bien aquí vengo a dejarles es cap. 2 espero que les guste :33

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Entrando estaba una gran base de inteligencia algo fuera de lo común en esa fortaleza y donde seguían los pasos de los malos y del ESP quien ahora dominaba todo lo que conocían como Japón y el mundo dominando a los Alice's, en ese salón había personas con computadoras trabajando en algo que parecía muy importante y en medio una televisión que reproducía como un chico mataba a otro en algo que el ESP denominaría "LOS JUEGOS DE LOS ALICEs's" donde capturaba a los chicos con alice y los obligaba a matarse entre si. De ahí era de donde había venido Hikari y su hermano Kohaku._

_-__**bien por lo visto no pudiste rescatar a nadie, pero no te culpamos, era muy riesgoso- dijo narumi a Kari**_

_-__**pero ellos murieron por mi culpa**__- dijo pero esta vez tratando de ser fuerte._

_-__**bien lo hecho hecho esta así que sigamos adelante, Hotaru termino de reunir la información necesaria para el aparato gracias a que monitorio a Nodacchi y sus patrones de viaje en el tiempo**__.- dijo narumi en tono serio._

_-__**ósea que ya esta lista la máquina de tiempo?!-**__ Pensó Kari…. Esta era su oportunidad de cambiar todo eso, esta era la oportunidad deseada y solo esperaba una añorada respuesta.-__**si..-**__ afirmo Narumi-sensei- __**ya esta lista….**_

_**Tiempo presente…**_

Mikan seguía en el salón de clases muy pensativa tanto que ni se concentro en ella (A/U nomedigas ¬¬)pensaba que algo iba a cambiar, no sabía si iba a cambiar para bien o para mal solo sabía que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder, estaba tan concentrada en mirar hacia la nada que ni se dio cuenta de que un par de hermosos ojos color carmín se postraban en ella.

**-NATSUME PDV-**

_¡Demonios! En que estará pensando esa chica no la había visto tan concentrada desde… bueno nunca la había visto concentrada y por eso me frustra, juro que si es otro chico idiota que no se ha enterado que es MIA lo castro! Demonios sigue pensando, necesito saber en qué o en quien piensa y que de una vez por todas se entere que es MIA, MIA y de nadie más, pero ¿en dónde me encuentro con ella?_

_-_**PDV NORMAL-**

Siguieron transcurriendo las horas y tocaba clase de habilidades

**-bien yo me tengo que ir porque en mi salón me ocupan para hacer algo que ellos no pueden realizar, que bakas ¬¬- **dijo una hotaru con cara de indiferencia

**-nosotras también nos tenemos que ir, adiós mikan-chan, adiós hotaru-chan-** dijeron unas anna y nonoko apresuradas

**-yo me tengo que ir natsume te encuentro más de rato en donde siempre- **dijo un noble ruka

**-htp- **dijo un natsume con desinterés

**- Así que… quedamos nosotros dos eh natsume**-kun- dijo mikan un tanto nerviosa, siempre que estaba a solas con ese zorro pervertido le pasaba algo a ella y a sus bragas TwT

**-Sigueme-** dijo natsume emprendiendo un viaje a fuera del salón directo al bosque

**-¿YO?-** dijo mikan

-**NO el perro ¬¬, claro que tu niña- **dijo natsume un tanto exaltado

-**NO SOY UNA NIÑA- **dijo mikan en un tono infantil, no se había dado cuenta de que siguió a natsume al interior del bosque

**-Entonces deja de comportarte como una Mikan- **dijo natsume acercándose peligrosamente

**- O-oye tu aléjate- ** dijo una mikan toda sonrojada

-**Que no te gusta- **Dijo natsume acercándose mas y mas a mikan

-**Cl-claro que no, aléjate zorro pervertido- **dijo mikan a la defensiva

-** En que estabas pensando en clase? O mejor dicho en quien?-** dijo natsume quedando a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de mikan

-**Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- **dijo mikan tratando de resistir

-**tú sabes que solo eres Mia, y de nadie más- ** y dicho esto beso a mikan apasionadamente…

_En el futuro_

-**enserio esta lista?!- **comento kari sorprendida.

**-¿dudas que yo pueda no pueda hacer cosas como esa? Me decepcionas tanto y yo pensaba que creías en mi- **en la habitación entra una mujer de finas fracciones en el rostro pero con algunas ojeras marca que le dejo estar trabajando día y noche pero aun así muy hermosa, de pelo azabache corto que le llegaba a los hombros y unos preciosos ojos violetas un tanto alta pero no tanto y en su mirada se podía divisar la madures rápida con la que había crecido.

-**NO!.. no como cree Tía es solo que usted había dicho que rastrear los patrones de viaje en el tiempo de nodacchi era muy difícil y eso lo dijo hace 4 meses **

**- lo dije solo porque me preocupaba a quien iban a enviar- **dijo hotaru con cara seria

-¿**por qué tia?- ** dijo kari sin entender nada

-**Existe algo que se llama **La **paradoja del viaje en el tiempo**, o **paradoja del abuelo**-

-¿**eso es algo malo?- **dijo kari sin seguir entendiendo

-**no hay duda de que de tal palo tal astilla- **dijo hotaru al recordar a su vieja amiga- **La paradoja surge porque el estado actual del mundo está determinado por sus estados anteriores, de manera que cambiar uno de estos estados propaga incontroladamente efectos hacia el estado actual. El viajero del tiempo debería conformarse únicamente con formar parte del pasado, sin intentar cambiarlo. **

**-¡Pero yo quiero cambiarlo!- **dijo kari protestando

-**es por eso que pregunte quienes eran los que viajarían al pasado- **dijo hotaru tratando de explicarle-** si viajas al pasado y cambias algo, trata de hacer que no involucre a tus padres ni a sus amigos eso solo dependerá de ti en secreto, si cambias algo en su historia por ende afectarías la tuya y eso no te beneficia a ti ni a nadie de nosotros-**

**-¿ósea que yo viajare al pasado? ¡Genial!- ** dijo kari

-**Sí, tienes que ser muy cuidadosa, te escogimos a ti porque eres la mejor espía que tenemos y la mas cuidadosa- **Dijo hotaru

**- Y…. ¿Quién será mi compañero?- ** dijo kari

-**Primero pensamos en tu hermano, pero con la herida que tiene no creo que pueda ir- ** dijo narumi-sensei

-**entonces quien será?- **Pregunto kari con ansias

-**Sera Yukki, mi hijo- **Dijo Hotaru

-¿**YUKKI?- **pensó kari, era un chico un poco más grande que ella, era muy parecido a su madre, de hecho lo único que heredo de su padre fue su increíble bondad, pero hacia mucho que no lo veía, se pregunta ¿Cómo ha cambiado?

-¿**Alguien me hablo?- **Un grande y musculoso joven apareció, se parecía a haku ni tan musculoso ni tan alto, tenia ojos de un intenso violeta y un cabello azabachado, con una capucha igual a la de hikari solo que sin las manchas de sangre y tenía una ligera rasgadura en su cachete izquierdo que lo hacía ver apuesto.

**-¿hijo te acuerdas de lo que hablamos?- **pregunto hotaru a su hijo

**-¡si! Ya me prepare y tengo todo listo- **dijo yukki a su madre

**- a él se lo dijeron primero que a mí! Eso es injusto- **dijo kari a la defensiva

-**Wow kari hace tiempo que no te veo mira cuanto has crecido-** Dijo yukki dándole una sonrisa encantadora

-¡**PERO SI TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD! NO EMPIEZES CON ESO YUKKI- **dijo kari con un tono casi infantil

-**jaja sigues siendo la misma linda nena que recuerdo- **dijo yukki sin darse cuenta que con lo dicho enrojeció a kari

-**Ca-callate- ** dijo kari un tanto cortante

-**tendras que soportarme porque los dos viajaremos al pasado, juntos eh-** dijo yukki un tanto alegre por el hecho de que era junto con kari el viajar en el tiempo

-**Ni me lo recuerdes-**Dijo kari sonrojada

**-PDV DE KARI-**

_¡Demonios! ¿ por qué mi corazón se sentirá asi? Y mi estomago me mata de tantas vueltas que da cuando lo veo… seguramente me enfermare… si eso debe ser_

**-PDV NORMAL-**

En eso entran mas científicos para explicarles como estará el proceso.

-**En una semana viajaran al pasado, reúnan sus mejores ropas y lávenlas, busquen un apeido falso y mañana les seguiremos explicando- **dijo hotaru- **y recuerden, solo díganle a la persona de más confianza para ustedes por que si lo descubre el EPS estaremos perdidos**

-**¡ENTENDIDO CAPITANA!- **dijeron todos al unisonó, en una semana ellos cambiaran el futuro horrible en el que viven…

Hasta aquí llego perdón por ser corto mañana tengo escuela y tengo que dormir ahora xD

Estamos en contacto Mikan-98


	3. capitulo 2

Hola! Espero no hacerles esperar mucho y espero que este cap sea de su agrado ^^

_En el capitulo anterior…._

_-¿__**Alguien me hablo?- **__Un grande y musculoso joven apareció, se parecía a haku ni tan musculoso ni tan alto, tenia ojos de un intenso violeta y un cabello azabachado, con una capucha igual a la de hikari solo que sin las manchas de sangre y tenía una ligera rasgadura en su cachete izquierdo que lo hacía ver apuesto._

_**-¿hijo te acuerdas de lo que hablamos?- **__pregunto hotaru a su hijo_

_**-¡si! Ya me prepare y tengo todo listo- **__dijo yukki a su madre_

_**- a él se lo dijeron primero que a mí! Eso es injusto- **__dijo kari a la defensiva_

_-__**Wow kari hace tiempo que no te veo mira cuanto has crecido-**__ Dijo yukki dándole una sonrisa encantadora_

_-¡__**PERO SI TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD! NO EMPIEZES CON ESO YUKKI- **__dijo kari con un tono casi infantil_

_-__**jaja sigues siendo la misma linda nena que recuerdo- **__dijo yukki sin darse cuenta que con lo dicho enrojeció a kari_

_-__**Ca-callate- **__ dijo kari un tanto cortante_

_-__**tendras que soportarme porque los dos viajaremos al pasado, juntos eh-**__ dijo yukki un tanto alegre por el hecho de que era junto con kari el viajar en el tiempo_

_-__**Ni me lo recuerdes-**__Dijo kari sonrojada_

_**-PDV DE KARI-**_

_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué mi corazón se sentirá así? Y mi estomago me mata de tantas vueltas que da cuando lo veo… seguramente me enfermare… si eso debe ser_

_**-PDV NORMAL-**_

_En eso entran más científicos para explicarles como estará el proceso._

_-__**En una semana viajaran al pasado, reúnan sus mejores ropas y lávenlas, busquen un apeido falso y mañana les seguiremos explicando- **__dijo hotaru- __**y recuerden, solo díganle a la persona de más confianza para ustedes porque si lo descubre el EPS estaremos perdidos**_

_-__**¡ENTENDIDO CAPITANA!- **__dijeron todos al unisonó, en una semana ellos cambiaran el futuro horrible en el que viven…_

_Futuro…_

_**-PDV DE KARI-**_

Demonios no debo demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento… eso no es bueno nunca y aparte estamos en crisis eso de los sentimientos no es conveniente para nadie , demuestra que eres débil y sutil, yo solo muestro mi parte humana a un reducido grupo de personas, entre ellos está mi hermano, tía hotaru , tío Ruka y a mi abuelito de ahí en fuera no demuestro mis sentimientos a nadie, para las demás personas soy su arma principal sin la cual no sabrían como derrotar al EPS, no saben que también sufro y lloro como ellos, o al menos lo hacía, lo deje de hacer cuando vi que mis problemas no se resolverían llorando y si quería cambiar las cosas tenía que actuar como decía mi padre, deje de ser la chica a la que su hermano tenía que proteger y me volví alguien independiente, comencé a entrenar con mis alice y me volví alguien mucho más fuerte, junto con mi hermano somos llamados el dúo invencible, el con sus alice de fuego, anulación y robo de alice e inserción(aunque no es muy bueno y gasta mucha energía en eso) y yo con mis alice de robo, teletransportación y el mas inusual el de el agua el cual uso la mayor parte de mi tiempo y eh hecho innumerables técnicas de las cuales me siento orgullosa y es que si se sabe manejar el agua puede llegar a ser muy dañino, también me entrene en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el de camuflajearmé e infiltrarme, mientras mi hermano aprendía técnicas de peleas con armas y se ah convertido en un gran maestro de las armas mortales. En fin aprendí a valerme por mi misma y ya casi no me veía con mi hermano, salvo cuando nos tocaban misiones juntas, pero desde que "ese dia" me eh vuelto mucho más fría con todos…

*estaba tan inerte en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a su casa la cual no era más grande ni más lujosa que las demás*

-**así que veamos tengo que llevar mis mejores ropas… creo que tengo una idea de cómo actuar en el pasado, *risitas* siii seré una coqueta, pero tendré que conseguir ropa bonita- **dijo mientras se ponía a buscar en lo más recóndito de su armario. -**mmm creo que no encontré mucha ropa pero si la se utilizar bien y me acuerdo de algunas cosas de moda que me enseño mi tía Anna podre hacer mi papel de coqueta *risitas* y aparte casi siempre usare esa cosa llamada uniforme… mmm me pregunto cómo será…- **no pudo terminar su frase por que vio entrando a su hermano a su cuarto con muletas y vendas.

-**Kari… yo lamento no poder acompañarte, demonios ojala no me hubiera lastimado y pudiera haberte acompañado *sollozos* siento que cada vez te fallo mas…- **dijo Haku a su hermana

**-No digas eso hermano, tu no me has fallado *lo abraza* yo se que has hecho muchas cosas por mí, ahora me toca a mi hacer cosas por ti, espero que no desconfíes tanto de tu hermana, espero que creas en mi- **Dijo kari regalándole la sonrisa más sincera que ha tenido hasta ahora

**- Es solo que no quiero que te metas en problemas, si te metieras me gustaría que yo estuviera ahí para sacarte de ellos, eres mi hermanita, ya sé que aunque somos gemelos no puedo decir que soy el mayor, pero como quiera te quiero y siempre trate de protegerte lo mas que pude, ahora solo espero que trates de no hacer un desastre y cambies todo el futuro, espero que yukki pueda controlarte *risitas*- **Dijo Haku sintiéndose un poco mejor

-**Argg ni me recuerdes que va a acompañarme, no sé cómo me tengo que comportar con él, pero tengo una idea *risitas divertidas*-** Dijo Kari

**-hermana me das miedo, ¿qué es lo que planeas?- **Dijo Haku un tanto preocupado por su amigo.

-**Nada, solo que tengo la idea de coquetear con él, y fingir ciertas cosas, aunque si fingimos demasiado llamaríamos la atención, pero si no queremos involucrarnos con los demás estudiantes tenemos que seguir lo que estoy pensando, aunque es un poco arriesgado- **Dijo Kari tratando de analizar todas las opciones posibles

-**Pues consúltalo con los encargados…-** Dijo Haku tratando de ayudar a su hermana

-**Mmm si tienes razón, pero luego ahora ayudame a conseguir un nuevo apellido- ** Dijo Kari

-**Pues nos apellidamos Hyuga…. ¿Qué tal Hikari Ayame?**

**-Pues…. No me gusta…. Tiene que ser algo relacionado a mi ya que tengo la oportunidad de escoger…-** Dijo Kari poniéndose un dedo en

-**Pues tu alice es el del agua…. Hay que buscar algo relacionado con el agua… ¿Que tal Uma?- **Dijo Haku

-¡**Ese es un nombre! Mmm ¿qué tal Yoshikawa?- D**ijo Kari

-**Hikari Yoshikawa… mmm no me convence, ¿qué tal Inoue?-**Dijo Haku

-**mmmm creo que… lo decidiré entre esos dos *sonriendo*, pero ahora voy a dormir porque mañana tengo que entrenar para controlar mis cuchillas de agua y seguir preparando las cosas y reunirme con los viejos-**Dijo Kari mientras se acomodaba en su cama

-**Bien hermana te veo mañana!- **Se despidió Haku para retirarse a su cuarto

_5 días después…_

En el cuartel general (hasta parece película xD)

-**Espero que tengan todo lo que necesitan y como planean comportarse en el pasado… les dare unos datos- **Dijo Hotaru a Kari y a Yukki

_Minutos después…_

**-Wow no sabía que nos iban a enviar a su adolescencia… genial, pero no podemos entrometernos u.u- **Dijo Yukki

-**Obio no yukki, solo a lo que van ¬¬- **Dijo Hotaru a su hijo

-**Tia Hotaru una pregunta… ¿Qué alice tenemos que usar? Porque tengo entendido que hay una exploración de alice y no quiero que me metan en esa cosa que le dices clases peligoras o algo asi- **Dijo Kari ignorando olímpicamente la discusión madre e hijo

-**Es cierto, que bueno que lo preguntaste, verán si usan estas cosas que les hice *señalando un brazalete y un anillo* podrán solo mostrar ciertos alice, ya que en esa época aun no tenían esta tecnología y ni los más avanzados científicos sabrán cómo funciona, tal vez mi yo del pasado sepa, pero no creo que le interese en lo más mínimo…- **Dijo hotaru

**-Ok y ¿que alice nos recomiendas que usemos?- **Dijo Yukki

-**Pues tu puedes usar el de las feromonas… pero que no se enteren que también tienes el mío ok? Y tu Hikari puede ser el de teletransportacion- **Dijo Hotaru

-**Ok tia, y como le haremos para entrar a Gakuen Alice?- **Dijo Kari

-**Pues Nodacchi ira con ustedes, ya que en el pasado batallaba mucho por estar quieto en el presente, el nos asegura que ese dia el desapareció, puede usar la cuartada de que los encontró cerca de la escuela y los invito a la academia, no te preocupes tenemos eso cubierto, pero no se alejen mucho de Nodacchi ok?-** dijo hotaru

**-está bien… creo que ya no tengo más preguntas, ¿Cuando partimos al pasado?- **Dijo Kari

**-Esta misma noche, así que alisten lo que llevaran y hablando de eso… ¿qué apellidos escogieron y que personalidad?-D**ijo hotaru

-**El mio será de coqueta y "jugare" con Yukki y mi apellido será Inoue ya que dómino el agua- **Dijo Kari

-**Espera como que jugaras con migo? Bueno eso me lo dices luego, yo sere serio y mi apellido será Otomi- **Dijo Yukki

-**Está bien… esta misma noche partirán al pasado a cambiar este horrible futuro-** Dijo Hotaru

_Esa noche…._

**-Chicos cuídense, no es por preocuparlos pero el futuro está en sus manos y….- **Antes de terminar callaron a Narumi antes de ponerlos nerviosos.

**-No se preocupen, solo concéntrense y lo lograran, aquí tienen un poco de dinero, lo demás se los dará Nodacchi**, **Hijo cuídate mucho te quiero- **Dijo Ruka a su hijo Yukki

**-Te extrañare papá y a ti mamá también-** Dijo Yukki

-**Hermana, esfuérzate si? Te quiero más que nada en este mundo ojala no te pase nada *dice tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar* ten este es el collar de nuestra madre, póntelo y acuérdate de mi si?- **Dijo Haku

-**Hermano! No me hagas llorar, te extrañare *Poniendose el collar de rubi* Te prometo que dare lo mejor de mí!- **Dijo Kari

**-bien es hora de irnos, agárrense las manos *ultimas despedidas y se agarran de las manos Yukki, Kari y nodacchi* Proxima parada gakuen alice en el pasado- **Dijo nodacchi

De un momento a otro sintieron una turbulencia y vieron como todo su cuerpo estaba en tranze, vieron alrededor y vieron edificios de verdad, parques y personas caminando, todo parecía irreal y pensaban que estaban en el más hermoso de sus sueños y luego cayeron en cuenta de su estado y se sorprendieron, nunca habían pensado que el pasado era tan hermoso.

-**wow ¿este es el pasado? Es genial no como el futuro…-**Dijo yukki

-**no sobreactúes de esa manera, recuerda para que estamos aquí- **Dijo Kari

**-¡Siganme!- D**ijo nodacchi- **Entraremos a Gakuen alice así que deben de comportarse como niños huérfanos ok?**

**-¡SI!- **Dijeron los chicos

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una enorme institución

-**Todo esto es Gakuen Alice!-** Dijo yukki

**-Shhh que te dijimos?-** Dijo Kari

**-OK ustedes quédense aquí mientras hago los trámites para pasar- **Dijo nodacchi

-**KARI PDV-**

**PENSAMIENTOS**

-_woow es hermoso el pasado.. me pregunto ¿cómo será mamá? Me querrá? Pero que digo yo solo vine para cambiar el futuro y estar con mi madre y un padre que me quiera….-_

Solo se quedo viendo en el porton y vio hacia el fondo la figura de una chica de un poco mas de su edad con cabello café avellana corriendo para alcanzar a un chico de pelo color azabache gritándole cosas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? Se me hacen conocidos…

Y hasta ahí xD

Perdón por no actualizar antes :$$

Estamos en contacto: Mikan-Hyuga98


	4. capitulo 3

_Esa noche…._

_**-Chicos cuídense, no es por preocuparlos pero el futuro está en sus manos y….- **__Antes de terminar callaron a Narumi antes de ponerlos nerviosos._

_**-No se preocupen, solo concéntrense y lo lograran, aquí tienen un poco de dinero, lo demás se los dará Nodacchi**__, __**Hijo cuídate mucho te quiero- **__Dijo Ruka a su hijo Yukki_

_**-Te extrañare papá y a ti mamá también-**__ Dijo Yukki_

_-__**Hermana, esfuérzate si? Te quiero más que nada en este mundo ojala no te pase nada *dice tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar* ten este es el collar de nuestra madre, póntelo y acuérdate de mi si?- **__Dijo Haku_

_-__**Hermano! No me hagas llorar, te extrañare *Poniendose el collar de rubi* Te prometo que dare lo mejor de mí!- **__Dijo Kari_

_**-bien es hora de irnos, agárrense las manos *ultimas despedidas y se agarran de las manos Yukki, Kari y nodacchi* Proxima parada gakuen alice en el pasado- **__Dijo nodacchi_

_De un momento a otro sintieron una turbulencia y vieron como todo su cuerpo estaba en tranze, vieron alrededor y vieron edificios de verdad, parques y personas caminando, todo parecía irreal y pensaban que estaban en el más hermoso de sus sueños y luego cayeron en cuenta de su estado y se sorprendieron, nunca habían pensado que el pasado era tan hermoso._

_-__**wow ¿este es el pasado? Es genial no como el futuro…-**__Dijo yukki_

_-__**no sobreactúes de esa manera, recuerda para que estamos aquí- **__Dijo Kari_

_**-¡Siganme!- D**__ijo nodacchi- __**Entraremos a Gakuen alice así que deben de comportarse como niños huérfanos ok?**_

_**-¡SI!- **__Dijeron los chicos_

_Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una enorme institución_

_-__**Todo esto es Gakuen Alice!-**__ Dijo yukki_

_**-Shhh que te dijimos?-**__ Dijo Kari_

_**-OK ustedes quédense aquí mientras hago los trámites para pasar- **__Dijo nodacchi_

_-__**KARI PDV-**_

_**PENSAMIENTOS**_

_-woow es hermoso el pasado.. me pregunto ¿cómo será mamá? Me querrá? Pero que digo yo solo vine para cambiar el futuro y estar con mi madre y un padre que me quiera….-_

_Solo se quedo viendo en el porton y vio hacia el fondo la figura de una chica de un poco mas de su edad con cabello café avellana corriendo para alcanzar a un chico de pelo color azabache gritándole cosas._

_-¿Quiénes son ellos? Se me hacen conocidos…-_ Dijo bajo Kari para que solo lo pudiera oír ella, pero Yukki la escucho y le dijo en voz baja

-¿**Qué crees que haces? Sabes que no podemos involucrarnos con las personas de este tiempo, podríamos cambiar el futuro, solo estamos aquí para destruir a ese mal nacido- Dijo **Yukki tratando de razonar con Kari

-**Ya no te enojes, yo solo decía que se me hacían conocidos, no que quería ser amiga de ellos y créeme que tengo muy claro a lo que venimos- **Dijo Kari

-**OK solo quería asegurarme-** Dijo Yukki sediendo- **Vamos con nodacchi-**

**-PDV DE KARI-**

_Mmm quienes serán, tal vez… noo no puedo pensar en eso, luego me amansare y pensare en otras cosas… estoy aquí para cambiar el tormentoso futuro que tenemos, no para pasar tiempo en familia… verdad?_

**-FIN DEL PDV DE KARI-**

_**Minutos antes en gakuen alice…**_

**-PDV DE MIKAN-**

_**Mm**__m sigo teniendo un extraño presentimiento… pero que digo, el profe a parte de la tonta tarea triple tengo que limpiar el salón… y estoy solita… y me da miedo TwT_

-¡**Hola fresitas!- **Dijo un lindo azabache recargado en la puerta del salón.

-**¿¡Que te eh dicho con ese apodito tuyo ehhh?!¡ No me digas asiiii!- **Dijo mikan gritando lo más fuerte que puede.

**-Shh, no quiero que descubran que estoy aquí- **Dijo Natsume

-¿**P-por qué?(N/A mikan pervertida) ¿Que quieres hacer con migo? TwT-** Dijo mikan dramatizándolo

-**Fresitas, lo digo por persona, no quiero ir a otra misión… No cabe duda que eres toda una pervertida fresitas…-** Dijo Natsume a Mikan

-¡**Cl-claro que no! Yo solo…-** Decía mikan toda roja tratando de dar razón a porque pensó eso.

**- A demás que tiene de malo, si somos novio y novia…- ** Dijo Natsume acercándose peligrosamente a Mikan

-¿¡**Que es lo que haces?! – **Decia Mikan toda roja

-**Jajaja Fresitas eres toda una pervertida…- **Decía Natsume a su querida "novia"

-**NATSUME QUE TE EH DICHO DE ESE…- **No pudo terminar por que Natsume en un agil movimiento tapo su boca y cerró la puerta.

**-Shh, me atraparan si sigues gritando de esa forma- **Decía Natsume al oído de Mikan.

**-PDV DE MIKAN-**

_Este idiota… que piensa que soy… yo no soy una pervertida o si… mmm si lo que quiere es una guerra pues la tendrá… jajaj tengo un plan (N/A ¿Mikan con un plan? O.o Debo de estar loca… Mikan- ¿Que insinúas?¬¬ Tengo mis momentos sabes xD)_

_**-**_**FIN DEL PDV-**

**-**_**Natsume~-**_ Dijo mikan de repente con una voz seductora y natsume nadamas la miro sorprendido –**Has sido un buen novio… te mereces un premio- **Dijo y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios

-**Mikan que demonios te pa…- **No pudo terminar ya que mikan le había dado un beso y no uno tierno y torpe que estaba acostumbrada a darse con Natsume, sino uno apasionado e impregnado con lujuria, aunque mikan estaba muy nerviosa.

Asi siguió el beso, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, pero enseguida Natsume siguió con el beso igualmente de apasionado que el otro, mikan trataba de seguir el ritmo de natsume en el beso, pero ella aun era inexperta, aun con el beso Mikan pensó en hacer algo más atrevido y adentro sus manos adentro de la camisa de Natsume, y le acaricio el abdomen torpemente, las mejillas de Mikan no podrían estar más rojas, de repente Natsume se separo del apacionado beso y solto una gran carcajada.

-**Jaja así que mikan anda urgida eh?**- Dicho esto se echo a correr, a lo que le siguió un gran grito de Mikan diciéndole

-¡**YO NO ESTOY URGIDA IDIOTA!- **y una gran persecución se inicio.

Después de un gran rato persiguiéndolo, Mikan le dio por voltear a ver el portón y vio a una niña de unos 14 años, con pelo azabache mirándola con ojos color avellana pero fríos y distantes

-¿_Quien será esa niña?_...-Pensó mikan

Después de varias horas de escaneo de alices determinaron lo siguiente:

Kari.- tenía el alice de teletransportarse, pero a corta distancia y solo en lugares que ya ha visto por lo que será colocada en el salón de habilidades especiales por qué no sirve en habilidad activa y su salón oficial será el 2-B

Yukki.- Tiene el alice de las feromonas asi que estará en la clase de predisposición y su salón oficial será el 2-B

-**Ya esta, desde ahora pueden empezar las clases- **Dijo nodacchi-sensei-** Aquí esta su lista de clases y su uniforme, después los iré a buscar para decirles cuantas estrellas tienen, ah y desde ahora deberían empezar con "ya saben que"-**

**-En otras palabras, tenemos que empezar ya con esto que se llama clases ¿no?- **Dijo Yukki

-**Sí, de hecho ahora son clases de "tipos", por lo que Yukki tu ya debes de ir a clases de Predisposición mientras yo acompañare a Kari a las clases especiales – **Dijo Nodacchi-sensei

**-Ok, entonces nos vemos mas de rato, ¡adiós!- **Decía Yukki mientras se iba corriendo a su clase

-**Bien, que te parece si nos vamos ya a clases especiales eh Kari- **Dijo Nodacchi-sensei

-**SI- **Dijo cortante Kari

_En clase de habilidades especiales…_

-**Asi que Mikan-chan estaba haciendo un alboroto afuera de la escuela xD- **Decia un sonriente Tsubasa

-¡**Tsubasa-sempai! TwT- **Decía mikan muy deprimidamente

-¡**YA BASTA TSUBASA! ¬¬, ¿no ves a la pobre de mikan sufriendo? ¬¬'- **Decia Misaki

-**Perdon Misaki- **Decia Tsubasa con un tono de niño regañado

-**En lo que deberíamos de estar hablando es de la chica nueva que entrara a nuestra clase ^.^- **Dijo Misaki

-**¿niña nueva?- **Dijo mikan ya que como era toda una despistada, no sabía de quien hablaban

_En eso entra nodacchi-sensei con Kari…_

**-Hola!- **Entro un muy sonriente Nodacchi-sensei

-**Nodacchi- teme! Te desapareses casi un mes y entras como si nada! No tienes vergüenza!- **Le reclamaban los estudiantes en especial Tsubasa y Misaki

_Atrás de nodacchi una chica que veía divertida la situación _

-**arg! Ah esa es la niña nueva?- **Dijeron y pararon de pelear contra nodacchi

-**Ah si ella se llama Hikari Inoue y su alice es de Teletransportarse- ** Dijo nodacchi

-¿**Pero entonces por qué no está en clase Activa?-**Pregunto Misaki

**-Ella solo se puede teletransportar a poca distancia y solo en lugares que acaba de pasar, por eso nos la pasaron, ya que puede ser un poco inservible en esa clase- **Dijo nodacchi aun con la sonrisa

_**Todos se quedaron viendo a la chica y notaron que tenía unos ojos obscuros como si tuviera un pasado tormentoso, pero también notaron que eran color avellana como los de mikan, solo se quedaron viéndola**_

**-Mi nombre es Hikari Inoue y espero que nos llevemos bien- ** Dijo hikari, quien miraba fijamente a Mikan, que por algúna extraña razón se le hacía familiar…

Y hasta ahí xD, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto pero tenia exámenes y trabajos finales, pero ya paso xD asi que quise dejarles este cap por navidad xD

Estamos en contacto Mikan-98


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de GA no me pertenecen…**_

_**Todos se quedaron viendo a la chica y notaron que tenía unos ojos obscuros como si tuviera un pasado tormentoso, pero también notaron que eran color avellana como los de mikan, solo se quedaron viéndola**_

**-Mi nombre es Hikari Inoue y espero que nos llevemos bien- ** Dijo hikari, quien miraba fijamente a Mikan, que por algúna extraña razón se le hacía familiar…

**MIKAN PDV**

Mmm que chica tan extraña… toda la mañana solo tratamos de ser amables y ella simplemente se aleja ¬¬ argg pero esto no va a obstruir mi curiosidad por ella, así que no me rendiré hasta saber porque es asi esta niña

**-¡SI!- **Dijo una niña energéticamente, mientras a todos se les salía una gotita de la cabeza estilo anime.

-¿**Que pasa Mikan-chan?- **Se le acercaron Tsubasa y Misaki preguntándole a la castaña

-**Etto… Es que… pues ya saben cómo soy yo de repente me voy ^.^'- **Dijo Mikan – **Si me disculpan…-**Dijo mientras iba al asiento de Hikari

**FIN DE MIKAN PDV**

**HIKARI PDV**

_Quien será esa chica… se me hace muy familiar, será que… no yo solo debo de concentrarme en mi misión y solo eso…_

**-¡HOLA!- **Dijo una Castaña muy energéticamente.

_Trata de ser fría-_penso- **Hola ^.^- **_Demonios esta chica…_

-**Me llamo Mikan Sakura y tu cómo te llamas?- **Dijo mikan sonriente a la respuesta de la chica

_Mikan… ese nombre me suena…_-**Me llamo Hikari Inoue y soy de kyoto-** Dijo tratando de ser cortes.

-**Oh que genial ^.^… y que eras antes de entrar a la escuela?-** Dijo mikan con un tono de curiosidad

**-Era modelo junto con un chico que también entro aquí, pero desde que nos enteramos de los alices pensamos que sería buena idea tomarnos un descanso de nuestro trabajo y así estudiar un poco y relajarnos-** Dijo kari

-**Woow! ¡Eras una modelo! Que genial, yo antes solo era una estudiante como cualquier otra-** Dijo Mikan pensando en su vida monótona

-**Entonces, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí o porque entraste?- **Pregunto Kari, sí que le despertaba una curiosidad tremenda esa chica… pero por qué…

-**Bueno pues yo tengo una mejor amiga que se llama Hotaru, ella y yo éramos inseparables, solo que un día ella tuvo que venir aquí porque tenía un alice y ya no podía estar más tiempo con migo…- **Dijo Mikan con un tono de melancolía.-**Pero yo no iba a renunciar a mi amiga así que la perseguí y pues lo demás se dio n.n-**

**-Oh…- **Kari iba a agregar algo pero la voz de nodacchi-sensei la interrumpió.

-**Bien chicos, tenemos que hacer un proyecto de las cosas que se venden en la ciudad, así que iremos a central town, lleven todo lo que necesiten y no me miren con cara de por qué, tenemos que hacer algo en clase chicos…- **Dijo nodacchi tratando de calmar las miradas de odio de sus alumnos.

Generalmente no hacen muchas cosas en clase especial, pero cuando tenían que hacer algo era muy aburrido ya que estaban acostumbrados a no hacer nada y descansar, pero a veces traía sus ventajas como la vez en la que hicieron el juego y ganaron el premio, pero aquí no ganaban nada más que un "felicidades".

**-Oh vamos chicos, lo manda la dirección, así que tenemos que hacerlo, las otras especialidades también lo van a hacer, así que sin quejarse y vámonos.- **Dijo Nodacchi tratando que se muevan sus alumnos.

**-O sea que tenemos que convivir con las otras especialidades?.-** Dijo Misaki.

-**Algo así, no a todos les tocara el pueblo.-** Dijo nodacchi ya sacando a todos del salón.-**Ya vámonos que perderemos el autobús y no quieren irse caminando verdad?- **Ahora sí, todos estaban corriendo hacia la salida, irse caminando, ni en sus sueños.

En el camino Hikari observaba todo a su alrededor, sin ser demasiado obvia, tenía que aprender lo mas que podía para ponerlo en práctica, tenía que conocer ese lugar a fondo si quería acabar con el líder. Seguía a lado de esa niña, esa tal Mikan, había algo en ella que le desprendía un cariño inimaginable, un cariño de que nunca se fuera de su lado, pero no sabía porque, tal vez por ese noble acto que hizo por su amiga o esos ojos que emanaban confianza, lo que fuera tenía que alejarlo de su mente, ella no fue ahí a hacer amigos, sino a destruir a EPS y cambiar el futuro.

-**Hey! ¿Qué tienes? Estas muy distraída sabes.- **Decía Mikan con una voz y cara sonrientes. No se había dado cuenta de que llego al autobús y ya iban de camino a central town

**-Solo pensaba… si aquí hay comida rica.-** Mintió Kari.

-**Oh si hay muy buena comida, pero depende de cuantas estrellas tengas, hablando de eso… ¿Tu aun no tienes tus estrellas?-** Dijo mikan y enseguida llegaron a central town , si que estaba muy perdida en sus planes.

-**No, pero supongo que muy pronto me las pondrán…-** Mientras platicaban, el grupo y ellas seguían avanzando hasta llegar al lugar en donde deberían estar.

**-Kari PDV-**

_Demonios… no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos ya en la ciudad, eh perdido la oportunidad de investigar esta área, no me permitiré hacerlo otra vez…_

**-Fin del PDV-**

En poco tiempo Kari se concentro en lo que tenía que hacer y ya no le dirigió la palabra a Mikan en lo que quedaba del viaje. Pronto llegaron a su destino y tuvieron que hacer su proyecto, era simple solo investigar a que se dedicaban esas personas, porque lo hacían, cuáles eran sus materiales y cuanto ganaban aproximadamente en la semana. Cuando terminaran, entregaban su proyecto a Tsubasa, ya que nodacchi-sensei había sufrido un trastorno y tuvo que viajar en el tiempo de repente. Ya todos habían acabado su proyecto así que se dispusieron a disfrutar en lo que estaban en el pueblo, algunos fueron a comer, otros a ir de compras, pero debían de estar antes de que se fuera el autobús. En efecto como dijo el sensei, ahí estaban las otras especialidades, bueno solo la tecnológica y la de predisposición, cuando la clase especial noto la presencia de las otras dos clases se escucho una estrepitosa voz…

**-¡HOTARU-CHAN! Asknc.- **Callo una castaña al golpe con un Baka-chop 300 restaurado, al ver esto la peli azabache se espanto y le dijo

-**Mikan-chan, ¿estás bien? –** Dijo tratándole de dar una razón por la cual su "tía del pasado" le haya dado un golpe así de fuerte a la castaña

-**Etto s-si.-** Dijo mientras se sobaba y enseguida abrazaba a la pelinegra de su amiga hotaru como si fuera el ultimo día de su vida con ella. -**Hotaru eres mala TwT.-**

**-Entonces por que no te despegas de mi si soy tan mala. -**Decía una chica tratando de despegarse de su amiga.

-**Nooo yo te quiero, no me dejes.-** Decía la castaña mientras se pegaba más a su amiga.

**-Ellas dos son un caso…-** Dijo un chico a espaldas de Kari.

-**Yukki… ¿Qué haces aquí?- **Dijo mientras abrazaba a Yukki, odiaba admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba, no era muy sociable y sinceramente se sofocaba fácilmente con las personas, le hacía falta alguien que ya conociera.

-**Estoy en clase de predisposición lo recuerdas? Tengo que estar aquí para hacer un tipo de proyecto.-** Dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre aunque sinceramente no quería.

**-Bueno y ¿qué has averiguado?-** Dijo Kari mientras bajaba la voz.

-**No mucho pero si conseguimos movernos más tal vez…-** No pudo terminar ya que una castaña se acercaba hacia ellos.

-**Hey Kari que te parece si tú y tu amigo nos acompañan a mí y a mis amigos...- **Señalando a Anna, Nonoko, Luka y Hotaru.- **A comprar unos ricos Hawalon n.n-**

**-¿Qué es eso?-** Decían los dos sin saber de qué era de lo que estaban hablando.

**-El Hawalon es el dulce mas delicioso que ah podido existir en la tierra, parece una nube suave y esponjosa que sabe a gloria y…-**De repente vieron tirar baba a la castaña y la pelinegra entro en acción con su baka-retrasadas-mentales-3000.

**-Mikan, suficiente siempre te pones así cuando hablamos de los Hawalon así que mejor vámonos, ustedes ¿vienen?- **Decía la pelinegra refiriéndose a los muchachos.

-**Si- **Dijeron sin pensarlo.

Caminaron hasta que encontraron un puesto de esos famosos dulces, todos estaban alegres y muy contentos mientras comían esos dulces, así que Kari decidió comprar una caja para ella y Yukki. Cuando los probaron sintieron el cielo en su boca y supieron por que la castaña se ponía así.

**-Vedad que están deliciosos Kari?- **Decía Mikan a su amiga.

-**Sí, están muy ricos, gracias Mikan-sempai.- **Decía Kari a la castaña.

**-Me dijiste sempai! Qué alegría por fin soy sempai.-** Decia mientras cargaba a Kari. No supieron en qué momento esa situación se volvió muy feliz para las dos, no sabían porque, Mikan tenía ganas de proteger y nunca abandonar a Kari y kari por su parte no quería separarse de la castaña, por lo menos en ese momento. Duraron tanto tiempo girando que Mikan se mareo y cayó junto con Kari. Los chicos corrieron para ayudarlas.

-**Mikan debes de ser más cuidadosa, sabes?- **Le decía Anna –**Iré por una venda, acompáñame Nonoko.-**

**-Si- **Dicho esto, las chicas se fueron a buscar una venda.

-**Estas bien Mikan/Kari.- **Decían al mismo tiempo Luka y Yukki, los dos se sonrojaron al ver que hablaron al mismo tiempo que el otro.

-**Si estoy bien Yukki.- **Kari sabía que Yukki se sonrojaba porque pensaba que no pasaría lo mismo que en el futuro, porque el siempre hablaba casi al mismo tiempo que su padre y esa situación le sorprendía, no pensaba que estaría igual de apegado a su padre.

-**Me alegro que estes bien Kari y perdona mi torpeza.-** Dijo Mikan a la chica. Antes de que Kari pudiera responder, diviso una figura de un muchacho y enseguida la voz de Mikan. Era _ese _chico, Kari lo miro de forma retante, ¿por qué _ él _estaba ahí? Porque siempre le tenía que arruinar sus buenos momentos, por otra parte Natsume también le miraba de forma retante, no sabía porque esa chiquilla le miraba así, pero ciertamente no se iba a dejar vencer en eso, aunque le daba curiosidad ¿Qué le había hecho a esa chiquilla para que le mirara así?

-**Natsume, ¿qué haces aquí?, bueno no importa, sabes que te guarde unos HAWALON! Déjame llevártelos…-** La chica no se fijo que había una ramita y…

**-MIKAN CUIDADO!-**Decía Hotaru pero era demasiado tarde, ella se caería.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que cierta chica de pelo azabache ágilmente la agarro por la cintura y con la otra mano agarraba la caja de Hawalon.

_No cualquiera haría esa maniobra tan peligrosa sin tener entrenamiento especial_ pensaba Natsume. Era oficial, esa chica, tenía algo raro y Natsume no descansaría hasta saber que…

-o-o-o-o-

Y hasta aquí, perdón por no haber actualizado, mi musa se perdió momentáneamente pero regreso n.n

Estamos en contacto Mikan-hyuga98


End file.
